Darkness Defeated! A Surprising Return
by UNMC-Leader
Summary: As Eureka and Renton mourn over their loss, who will protect them from this new foe


It had been 5 years since Radia had disappeared; Eureka and Renton have had 2 kids, Ao Fukai Thurston, their 4 year old son and Dawn Azu Thurston, their 5 year old daughter. As for Maurice, Linck and Maeter, they've started school and are making all A's. Holland and Talho had a child, who they named Charles Uvi Novak.

Eureka and Renton

Eureka and Renton were at the battle ground where Radia and Mizu fought, the last place Eureka saw her brother. As she placed a rose on the head stone, as she had for the last 5 years, a tear fell to the ground. "I miss him…so much…" Eureka managed to utter before breaking down. Renton held her to comfort her as she cried.

"Ha, you are pathetic, crying over one who has long since passed" an unfamiliar voice said.

Renton looked up and saw a figure that stood In front of them, he had black hair, pupils as red as blood and a black star in the center of his forehead. "Who are you, and who are you to talk to Eureka like that! Radia was her brother!" Renton said with anger in his voice

"You will call me Shadow-Scythe, or, just call me nothing, since you're going to die soon it doesn't really matter what you call me."

Unknown location

Radia opened his eyes for the first time in 5 years, _what year is it…wait…where in the hell am I!?_ Radia thought, then he felt a pang of panic go through him, _Eureka!_ He vanished as he sped towards Earth at light speed.

Back on Earth

As Scythe pulled a sword from his back, Eureka and Renton started panicking. "Don't worry, it will be quick." Shadow-Scythe grinned as he walked to them.

Eureka, sensing someone familiar approaching from the sky looked up and saw her brother, soaring downwards with his wings of fire, folded to add more speed.

"What are you looking at?!" Shadow-Scythe shouted.

"Why don't you look up jack ass!" Radia shouted. Radia extended his fist to meet the ground, the ground shook as his fist made contact in front of Eureka and Renton. _I feel…more powerful…faster…stronger…_Radia stood up.

"You think a flashy entrance is gonna scare me? HA! You're nothing but prey to me, weak and scared." Shadow-Scythe said as he swung his sword towards his new foe's neck.

Radia, without looking, blocked the sword by grabbing it, gripping the blade so hard it bent in his hand. "You think I'm SCARED?! I may be prey to you, but I am NOT afraid of you, if anything, I am surprised, that some weak little limp dick decided to attack my sister and her husband!" Radia took the sword from him and looked at his hand, _not a scratch...heh, this is going to be fun._ Radia grinned and punched Shadow-Scythe so hard he went flying back into a hospital, ironically, the punch sent him into a coma.

"RADIA!" Eureka said, tears rolling down her face, as she hugged her brother, who she had not seen in 5 years, as tight as she could. "Radia! Your back…we thought…but how…you…you died...you were gone for 5 years…we thought you died…w…where were you…" Eureka said between snivels.

"I don't know where I was…when I woke up…all I saw was darkness…then I felt…something…and somehow I knew you were in trouble." Radia said, embracing his sister.

"Radia…your wings…they're…on fire…" Renton said, surprised, "does it hurt?"

"No…somehow I don't feel anything…pretty bad ass…"

Eureka looked up and her eyes widened, "Y…your eyes…they're…black…"

At first Radia was confused, then he realized that she was talking about his conjunctiva, "Really? Cool! I guess when I absorbed all that power and blasted Mizu with it some of it must have come back and changed my form…which would also explain the speed, strength and flaming wings…again…bad ass, I guess I'm not the dark angel anymore…hmm…" _Flaming Angel_ Radia heard the Scub Coral Control Cluster speak to him. "I guess I'm the Flaming-Angel now…cool." Radia finally noticed how much his little sister changed, after all, it had been 5 years since he saw her. Her hair was grown out, her breasts were bigger, not that Radia was looking…he gould feel them pushing against him…he guessed them to be a C cup at least…

"That mark…I know that mark…" Renton spoke up, now realizing that Shadow-Scythe was Dark-Star's brother, all of Dark-Star's brother had the same symbol on their forehead, a black star, Dark-Star had been trying to kill Eureka from the day Renton met her, and that's who shot the Nirvash down that day that they met Radia, Dark-Star his brother this time…_wimp…can't even deal with Eureka in person anymore…guess he heard about Radia and wanted to be cautious, _Renton thought.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Radia said with curiousity.

"Shadow-Scythe is Dark-Star's brother…Dark-Star was the one who shot down the Nirvash that day we met you, he's been trying to kill Eureka since I met her…and probably before that…she just can't remember…she kinda crashed into my room…that's how we met…"

"Any idea on where this guy is?"

"No, he normally just stalks us until we're alone…"

"Well, he tries to hurt you again…" Radia picked the damaged sword up and repaired it crudely with a stone; "He'll have to kill me" _I'll wait until we get back to the Gekko to repair it correctly…_

Eureka smiled and hugged him again, "I love you brother…god I missed you…"

Radia smiled and hugged back "I missed you too…c'mon, let's go back to the Gekko, I need to repair the sword and make a sheath for it…"

When Radia joined the GekkoState he suggested that they put in a smithing area in one of the empty rooms, for when someone gets stranded, they'll have a knife or a sword with them for protection, and Holland approved it and since Radia's previous job was making showcase blades and since he was pretty much the best there was, he was made the black smith. When they got back to the Gekko no one was there, so Radia went to the smithing area to repair the blade and hopefully make a copy of it so he can dual wield the blade, he liked holding 2 of the same swords or knifes, it made him feel more balanced, Eureka went with him, she liked watching her brother work on a blade, she even taught her how to make one herself, ever since then she has become as good as him at making blades.

As he repaired the blade, slowly he thought about making it more useful, so after he was done repairing It and making a copy of it, along with 2 sheaths, he drilled a hole in the handles and threaded them, and made a screw-on cover for them and threaded it, then he put some survival supplies in 2 baggies and put them in the handles of the blades, and screwed the cap in place. As he put the finishing touches on the sheaths and the blades Eureka sighed.

"Bored sis?"

"No…just…so happy that you're back…and it's not just because you always let me sleep in your bed when Renton was pulling an all-nighter at work…but…because…well…you're my brother…I never get tired of being around you...and well…I don't want to lose you again…" she got up and kissed his cheek.

Radia smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Well it's good to be back…hey…I never got to ask you…how old were you when we met?"

"17, why?"

"Well…we were born 2 years apart…so it's been 5 years…I'm 24…so…your 22…wow…I missed a lot…didn't I?" Eureka nodded.

"Well, I'm here…and I may have missed a lot…but now I'll be able to be here for a lot more…" Radia said as he put his hand on his little sister's shoulder.  
Eureka put her hands on his wings, "wow…I don't feel a thing…amazing…"

Renton was in his room remembering the day the government took Eureka for the first time, and exposed her to the sunlight, after Radia disappeared, just as an Anti-body Coralian attacked the Gekko, "AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Radia and Eureka ran out and saw the Anti-Body. He unsheathed his swords and grinned, "Heh, well, the first taste of blood for my new Blood-Skal Katanas" That's when he saw the thousands of Anti-bodies, "well, looks like I get to test my true strength."

"Radia! Are you insane! I lost you once I can't lo-" Eureka was cut off by a blast right in front of her, but it was blocked by Radia. "R…Radia…?"

"NO ONE TRIES TO HARM MY SISTER!" Radia said, with every bit of rage in his body he blasted the Anti-body that attempted the attack and many others. He then started jumping on the Anti-bodies and slashing their bodies and somehow destroying their souls. "DIE DIE DIE DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ALL WILL DIE IN FLAMES BY ME, THE ANGEL OF FIRE!" Radia went insane and started destroying all of the Anti-bodies by himself. He landed and sheathed his swords.

Eureka was shocked; shocked that Radia had that power in him, shocked that someone trying to hurt her would set him off to that extent.

"I will protect you Eureka, 'til the end of time…with all that is in my being, I will stop anyone from harming you…" Radia said, exhausted from his attack on the Anti-body Coralians.

"Radia! That was amazing! When that Anti-body Coralian tried to attack Eureka, you went NUTS!" Renton said in amazement at what Radia just did.

"Yeah…and from what Eureka told me, before I disappeared…so did you when Hap and Stoner attacked Eureka accusing her of not being something she was…though, you did get shot. Doesn't matter, something upset the Scub Coral.

At the Scub Coral near BellForest

"Damn it! How did that fail! The Anti-bodies attacked the Gekko and then were destroyed! But by who…who had that mu-" Dark-Star froze as he came to the realization that Radia had returned and that he was responsible for his brother's death, along with the failure of his plan to kill Eureka via the Anti-body form Coralians. "So, the dark angel returns in fire? Heh, this should be interesting." "Anemone, power up TheEND for me, will you, dear?" Dark-Star said to his assistant, Anemone is basically a mind-controlled zombie, through years of torture Dark-Star made her mind his to control, she started up the Nirvash typeTheEND as she was instructed and they took off back to their base in what use to be Alaska.

At the Gekko

Renton saw the flash of red light coming from the sky, and he knew exactly who was behind it, "Dark-Star…that bastard…"

Radia grinned, "I'd like to see him try to harm Eureka again, if he does it through the Anti-bodies, then fine, after I kill them, I'll kill him…if he does it in person..well..you get i-" Radia was cut off by Talho tackling him to the ground in a hug.

"RADIA! What happened to you! We thought you were dead!"

Eureka and Renton Laughed, "well…the rest of the crew is back…haha" Eureka said.

As Radia explained to the rest of the Gekko crew, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck sat in his lap, and Ao and Dawn weren't too far from their uncle either.

"Yeah, I get all of that…but…what I want to know..is what the hell happened to the Gekko!" Holland said in discontent.

"Anti-body attack, caused by Dark-Star."

"Oh…well that explains it…well…in any case…welcome back old friend" Holland said as he shook hands with Radia.

That night Radia and Eureka slept together, not because Renton was gone, but because she wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave again…Renton was fine with it. _Radia's her brother, what's the harm in letting them sleep together._ Renton thought as he took a shower.

The next day

Radia woke up to Eureka cuddling her brother, smiling and still asleep.

Radia went out for a walk, he was up on a hill when Dark-Star attacked him. "AGH! What the hell!?"

"Where is your soul, Coralian, WHERE IS IT! GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" Dark-Star used a mega-pack to search for Radias soul and take it.

Radia started to feel a sharp, growing pain in his chest, Dark-Star found Radia's soul.

"GAAAH! D…DAMN IT! G…GET…OFF…OF…ME!" Radia pushed his new foe off of him and recovered . "WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR OWN SOUL DARK-STAR!" Radia blasted him and Dark-Star disappeared to recover.

Radia gripped his chest trying to recover from the after math of what just happened. _So, that was Dark-Star? _Radia thought, _ he's strong…finally, I might actually have a CHALLENGE, and maybe he won't wimp out and send a fake in his place or get Anti-bodies to attack me. _Radia thought this as he took off and went towards the Gekko, as he looked down he saw a mech, it was black and looked like the Nirvash, then he saw a pink haired girl in front of it about to be attacked. He sped towards it at mach speed and hit the ground so hard the Earth shook, when the dust from the impact settled he stood up and stopped the mech from attacking, he noticed there was no pilot, _is the mech moving on its own…or is it being controlled remotely_? That's when Radia looked behind him and saw the pink haired girl. When the mech moved to attack, Radia pulled his Blood Skal blades out and started attacking the mech, surprisingly it was effective enough to immobilize it. Radia helped the girl up and explained who he was, but the girl looked like she was a zombie, she didn't respond or even talk, Radia thought she was in shock until she pulled out a knife.

"I am ordered to kill you Radia." Anemone told him in a monotone voice.

"Well, if you want to kill me, can you at least tell me who you are; I'd like to know who my killer is."

"I am Anemone, assistant of Dark-Star." She said, again in the monotone voice.

"Anemone? Well, at least I know who you are…now, how do I get you out of that state you're in." Radia thought, as Anemone went to stab him. He then grabbed her arms and then put them behind her back, shoving her to the ground, not out of anger, but in self defense.

Anemone grunted and tried to get out of the hold Radia had her in, but it was no use, is grip was firm and he was not moving at all.

_Well, the only way she could have been put into a state such as this is through years of torture…hmm…I wander…_Radia turned her around and knocked her out so that he wouldn't have to deal with the struggling.

The next day

Anemone opened her eyes suddenly, waking up from a nightmare, a tear began to form but then stopped, her mind was empty and there was only one thing she knew to do, follow Dark-Stars orders, when Radia walked in she jumped up to attack him, when Radia put his hand on her shoulder she snapped out of the brainwashed state she was in for a moment, long enough to utter 2 words, "Help me." And that was it, and then she resumed her aggressive stance.

"Calm down Anemone, I'm going to help you" Radia said calmly, no one knew she was there.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" She shouted at Radia. Though it did nothing to stop what he did next.

Radia placed his lips onto Anemone's lips, knowing that the only way to reverse years and years of torture was some ones love. Anemone snapped right out of her brainwashed state once again, only to break down crying in Radias arms, she was finally free of Dark-Star's grip, but the years of torture and abuse was taking its toll on her.

"Ssh…you're free now Anemone…Dark-Star isn't going to touch you, I promise."

"I…I'm so sorry..!" Anemone started to say, then Radia kissed her again, only this time, it was longer, more passionate.

"Don't be…you weren't in control of your actions Anemone, but now you are, and you don't have to be scared…you're safe." Radia began comforting her by running her hair through his fingers and holding her. "No one is gonna hurt you anymore, I promise"

"T…thank you" Anemone said through the tears.

_Dark-Star's gonna pay for what he's done!_

Renton walked in and saw Anemone and Radia. "What's going on here…why is she here! She's with Dark-Star!"  
"Not anymore Renton, Dark-Star had her under his control, but now she's free."

"Renton…I'm so sorry for trying to kill you and Eureka, I promise, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't…" Anemone said quietly.

"It's fine…" Renton said, still skeptical about her sincerity.

The Gekko started its taxi, and the crew got ready for takeoff.

"Take off is a go" Holland said over the intercom.

The Gekko's landing wheels retracted when the Gekko got in the air.

A week later

It's been a week since the last attack on the Gekko, and it's been relatively boring, other than the occasional chore here and there, the crew didn't have anything to do.

Radia and Anemone were getting to know each other when something attacked the Gekko. The ship shook as a blast struck the tail end of the ship, blowing out one of the main engines.

"AH!" Radia and Anemone said in surprise and Holland ordered the crew to prepare for attack.

Radia went into the hanger and got in his mech, "Nirvash type 039, code name; Shadow, lock down confirmed and ready for launch!" Radia told Holland.

"Okay, the catapult is good to go, good luck Radia."

Radia launched out and his mech went into attack position.

The month that Radia disappeared they built a mech, it looked like the type 39 Nirvash but black and red, and some other improvements, made by Eureka and Renton.

Radia saw the attacker clear as the sky, it was another Anti-Body assault. Only this time there were millions.

"I see the targets, I am WAY out numbered commander, there's at least 4 million out here. Wait, Holland did you allow Anemone to launch!?"

"No, I didn't, Anemone, what are you doing?!"

"I'm not allowing Radia to go out alone."

"Anemone, go back!" Radia said right before one of the Anti-bodies attacked Anemone's Nirvash model. "NO!" Radia ejected from his mech as he unfurled his wings. His eyes began to fill with rage and he sped towards Anemone's mech and right before another Anti-body was able to destroy it and Anemone, Raida broke in and took Anemone out of the mech, going back into the Gekko and making sure she was okay. Raida then went back out and unleashed his full rage. "HAHAHAHAHA! 4 MILLION AGAINST ONE, MORE BLOOD, MORE GORE, ALL OF YOU WILL BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT YOU THERE!" Radia unsheathed his Blood Skal blades and they started glowing along with his eyes. As another anti-body attacked the Gekko, Radia grabbed it and shoved his hand into its eye, "HAHAHA, BURN AS YOUR BROTHEREN BEFORE YOU HAVE!" Radia gripped onto something and the Anti-body was blasted to pieces. "WHAT?!" Radia looked around and saw the Nirvash with its guns out and aimed at the anti-bodies. "DON'T GET IN MY WAY THURSTON!" Radia started attacking more and more anti-bodies, killing and destroying them all, one by one the anti-bodies' numbers started to dissipate, "DIE, ALL OF YOU WILL DIE IN FIRE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Radia started charging blasts around him, thousands and then millions. Surrounding him and focusing them all on the remaining anti-bodies. "NOW, ALL OF YOU, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WILL DIE!" The charges blasted all of the anti-bodies, destroying them all at once.

Holland just watched as Radia's rage took him over.

After about an hour of cooling down, Radia finally returned back to his normal state.

Radia hadn't felt that much rage since when he saw a man attack his sister.

"Radia? Are you okay?" Anemone came into his room, he was in the hospital wing of the Gekko, he had pulled several muscles fighting, and the amount of energy that was used was massive.

"Yeah, body hurts but I'm okay…"

Anemone smiled and kissed Radia, "You're an idiot Radia…but I love you, so you're my idiot…thanks for saving me…"

"You don't have to thank me…when it comes to someone I love…I'll fight anyone who tries to hurt that person…even if I die…" Radia said holding Anemone's hand.

Eureka came in and kissed Radia's cheek, "You're a moron Ra-" she started to say, but she was cut off.

"Already heard it lil sis"

"Oh…"

Anemone stared off into space, "I'm pregnant" she said, absent mindedly.

Radia, Renton and Eureka looked at her.

"What? It's Radias. Dark-Star never tried anything on me…"

"You…and Radia…and…" Renton said, surprised and confused at the same time."

"Dude, come on, you and Eureka did the same thing, twice."

"I know…it's just…never mind."

Eureka's eyes lit up and she hugged Anemone, "Congratulations Anemone!"

Radia smiled, _Now, all I gotta do is get is a ring_

Dark-Star's base

"So, Anemone's training has been broken…" Dark-Star said for the umpteenth time in a row, still stricken with fear and rage, as he watched the hacked video footage of Radia kissing Anemone, as he did for about a week. He gripped the arm of his chair. "GRAH! DAMN IT!" He shouted, enraged at the fact that Radia has stopped his plans four times. "FIRST YOU KILL MIZU, THEN SHADOW-STAR, THEN THE ANTIBODIES NOW YOU TAKE ANEMONE FROM ME! DAMN YOU RADIA, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Dark-Star punched the screen of the monitor and got up. "Fine, if that's how you want it, okay, I'll take you on face to face, but I promise you. You. Will. Die." Dark-Star grinned as he looked into the darkness of the night.

GekkoState

Radia appeared to materialize from the shadows, the lights were out in the Gekko and Radia felt a presence that was unwanted, the only light there was were his wings of fire, he started walking towards the hanger to see if anyone had somehow gotten in, when he got there, all he saw was TheEnd, the Nirvash type: 039 and the original Nirvash. That's when he felt it again, only this time, he felt someone was behind him, he pulled his swords out only to come millimeters away from Mizu's throat, or rather, his spirit's throat.

"Mizu! How…you're dead…I destroyed you!"

"You did, I am dead, I am just a spirit, Dark-Star is coming, he is much stronger than me Radia, he was controlling me just as he controlled Anemone, he knew about you being Eureka's brother, he needed me to kill you, but I failed. Dark-Star is quite possibly the strongest mortal being there is, it will seem like he has no weakness…he has only one…remember this, you can't kill, what you can't see."

With that, the spirit of Mizu disappeared.

_You can't kill what you can't see…if he means go invisible…I can't do that…_

Radia went back to Anemone and his rooms and went back to sleep.

The next day

Radia woke up outside, confused, he looked around and saw Renton, Eureka and Anemone tied up.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, took you long enough!" Dark-Star said, in aggravation.

"You must be Dark-Star, if it's me you want dead, why take the others?"

"I want them to watch as I beat you to death with my bare hands"

Radia couldn't help but laugh.

"You, kill me!? HA, that's real funny Dark-Star, I'll make you a deal, you let them go," Radia said, getting up, "and I'll pretend this never happened."

Dark-Star started laughing, "HA, let them go? No, after I kill you, they're next! I think I'll kill Eureka and Anemone in the most painful way possible."

Radia's rage started to build, and then he stopped himself, that's exactly what he wanted.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want," Radia charged towards him, "THEN ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!"

Dark-Star blasted Radia and he flew back.

_Finally, a REAL challenge._

Radia grinned and launched for another attack, then Mizu's words echoed "_You can't kill, what you can't see"_

Then, just like that, Radia vanished.

"WHAT! Where did you go you little bastard! RADIA!"

"Right behind you" Radia materialized behind him and delivered a powerful kick, forcing Dark-Star into the ground, making a small crater.

"You maybe powerful Dark-Star, but I know your weakness, unlike me, you can't sense

Everything around you, you only have a 180 degree radius, basically, you can only sense, what you can see."

Dark-Star appeared behind Raida, only to be grabbed by the head and thrown into the ground once more.

"GAH! Damn it!"

"I told you, I can sense anything and everything in my surroundings, you cannot…w…what…the…that…that power…no, you can't…" Radia could sense his foes strength rocketing past his own.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark-Star laughed evily as a dark mist like shroud started to appear around him, it soon engulfed him and then was dispersed, revealing a new side of Dark-Star, the black star on his forehead was now in his chest and arms, his hair was now longer, about shoulder length and it had a black flame around the edges. Dark-Stars nails were now claws and his eyes were blood red. "Now, what was that, about me being WEAK!?" Dark-Star launched himself at Radia.

"You have strength, I have speed!" Radia began to vanish but was caught right as Dark-Star passed him, he then threw Radia into a near-by mountain and started blasting Radia with all he could and then appeared in front of his captives.

_Radia…_Eureka thought.

_No…_Anemone unknowingly finished Eureka's thought.

"And now, you die" Dark-Star pulled out one of the Blood-Skal blades and put it to Anemone's throat, "you first, traitor!" He then drew back to deliver the fatal blow.

Dark-Star then got blasted into the mountain beside him, "GAH! What the hell?!"

"I told you Dark-Star. I AM STRONGER THAN YOU!" Radia emerged out of the dust unharmed, only, Radia's wings seemed to emit a glorious light, and they weren't fire anymore, they looked golden, his hair was about as long as Dark-Stars only it had a golden fire around the edges of his hair, and his eyes were no longer black, they looked normal, but his pupils were blue. "Dark-Star, you have woken the Arch-Angel that once lay dormant within me, I am not the Dark Angel Coralian, nor am I the Coralian Angel of fire, no, I AM THE ARCH-ANGEL CORALIAN!" Radia vanished and appeared behind Dark-Star, grabbed him from behind and vanished, only to reappear 12 miles above the Earth's, upside down. Radia folded his wings in and started to speed down towards the surface.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! WE'LL BOTH DIE!" Dark-Star yelled.

"Who said both of us were going to hit the ground?" Radia went faster and faster and then let Dark-Star go just 100 feet above the very spot they vanished, when Dark-Star hit it left a huge crater, then Radia started charging up his final attack.

"THIS IS FOR EUREKA, FOR ANEMONE, MIZU, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU'VE HURT!" Radia shouted as he launched the ball towards his immobile foe.

After the dust settled all that was left of Dark-Star was the black star necklace he wore, Radia picked it up and crushed it in his bare hands.

3 Days after the fight (Epilogue)

Radia had finally learned to control which state he was in after the fight, and about a day after that he proposed to Anemone, they bought a house and now are living together preparing for both the baby and the wedding, and since the house had more than enough rooms, he let Renton and Eureka move in, all Radia asked of the 2 was that they helped pay the bills and that they watched over the soon to be born baby when they weren't there, and of course, the 3 adoptive children, Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, along with Ao and Dawn were living there too.

_Finally…it's over…at least…I hope it is…well…no need to worry about the future…just enjoy the present…whatever happens, happens._ Radia thought, as he laid down next to his beautiful lover, Anemone.

an unknown location

"Dark-Star, and Shadow-Scythe, all dead, guess it's my turn HAHAHAHA! RADIA, THIS TIME, THERE WILL BE NO MISTAKE, YOU WILL DIE!"

-To be continued-

Authors Notes: This, along with "Radia, The Dark Angel Coralian", is my first Fan-Fictions I have made, I hope you guys enjoyed reading them and want more, I might be doing a Fan-Fiction on Radia's origins, I just need an idea as to where I want it to start off. Anyways, I might also do a fan-fiction with some lemons, maybe on Maximum Ride (Book by James Patterson), Soul Eater (another great anime) or maybe on Eureka 7, dunno yet, anyhow, please PM me and tell me how good you think my fan-fictions are, and if there are changes to be made, please tell me, I am open to any constructive criticism, but I cannot stress this enough, no hate mail, thanks guys, appreciate it.


End file.
